Their Scars
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R "Don't leave me." He whispered. For once letting her in. Telling her what he wanted. What he needed. And she smiled as she nodded her head. Knowing. Obliging. "I won't let go. This I swear." Sakura murmured, closing her eyes.


I _can_ **pretend **_that_ **I**_ don't _**see **_you_,

**I **_can_ **pretend**_ I _**don't **_wanna_ **hold **_you_ **when **_you're_ **around,**

**I** _can_ **say**_ that _**nothing **_was _**right**,

_But_ **we** _know _**if **_I_ **looked**_ in _**your **_eyes _**I'd **_break _**down****,**

* * *

"He's back." It was a dry statement. No emotion. No feeling. The traitor of the village was back.

"I know." It was a hoarse reply. Scared. Regretful. Sorrowful. But mostly hurt.

"You don't think they'll let him live, do you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"No." Not an opinion. A fact.

...

...

...

...

The room was quiet. The thick atmosphere surrounded them, eating them all alive. They sat in silence, waiting for the words they all knew were going to be spoken to make their way out of one of the higher ups mouths.

Bodies were motionless. Voices were swallowed. Thoughts and hopes were buried. A living death. How was that even possible? You'd think you could only be living or dead. Only one. Not both. But somehow-

"A decision has been made!"

_It's possible._

...

...

...

...

The cool marble of the floor. The stinging of her flesh as her bare skin hit the ground with force. The voices calling her name. Telling her to stop. Telling her to come back. Threatening to punish her.

She couldn't stop. She couldn't come back. She didn't care.

The guards protested. She knocked them out cold. They hid the keys. She used her strength to break the bars.

He glared at her. She ran to him. He tried to back away. She jumped into his arms. His eyes softened. She cried.

They held each other.

...

...

...

_This was __**their**__ life..._

_And it was hidden in the__**Scars**__._

* * *

**Their Scars**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

The cool wind flowed and the moon light grazed across the land of Kohana. Nothing was quiet. Nothing was ever quiet. People were laughing, while others smiled. Some were telling jokes while others were listening. When was it ever quiet? When had the world ever blocked out sound?

_Never._

Sakura smiled to herself as she watched the flowers dance around the garden, lightening the atmosphere and making her feel a live again. Crickets sung and enlightened her senses as she closed her eyes and just breathed. One breath after another. Taking in the peace that would surely be destroyed soon.

"Sakura-chan" A soft voice called from behind her. She didn't turn. She didn't need to. She knew who it was.

"Yes, Naruto?" Her voice was lower then usual. Not threatening. Just hurt.

"It'll be okay." His hand settled on her shoulder. She let it. She didn't care. She couldn't live like this. Not again. Not now.

"I can't _pretend_ anymore." She spoke. Giving in. Giving in to the pain in her chest. Giving in to the ache in her jaw from her fake smiles. Giving in to the world. Giving in to _him._

"I know." Naruto whispered, pulling her to him. She didn't pull away. She only reached out and held him back. Both of them hurt. Both of them not knowing what to do. Both of them troubled. Both of them planning to save_ him_.

...

...

...

"No." Her voice was even and secure as she stared angrily at her student and the next hokage.

"But, Lady-Tsunade, he doesn't deserve the punishment you all are giving him!" Sakura yelled, slamming her hands on her teachers' desk. Naruto only frowned before nodding.

"He's not as bad as you all think he is." The blond added. Tsunade only glared at the two of them. They didn't understand.

"I don't have say over this you two. The elders have already decided." Sakura gritted her teeth as she angrily curled her fingers in, scraping at the wood of the desk slightly. Naruto's eyebrows scrunched together as his hands balled up. Both of them were shaking.

"Some role model you are." Sakura's low hiss rounded the silence. Tsunade looked at her in surprise. Naruto not far behind. To say that they were shocked was an understatment. Sakura never talked back to Tsunade. Never told her she was wrong. Never had the guts to. But for _him_ she'd do anything.

"I looked up to you, Tsunade." She hissed, making sure she undid the title off her sensei's name. It left them both speechless. "You were the one who told me to fight for what I believed in." Sakura snorted. "You told me if I ever needed something that I could come to you." Everything was quiet. Tears began to pool in the pinkette's emerald eyes. Her lips trembled. "Well, I _need_ Sasuke." She murmured. Her voice pleading. Her words whispered. Her whole life put into that small statement.

"Don't be so dramatic, Sakura." Was the only reply she received from the one woman she thought she could trust. The one woman she thought that loved her. That cared for her. The one person that she thought would never turn her back on her. And yet...

She Just Had.

...

...

...

* * *

If **I** _could_ **have** just **one **_night_ **to** be _with_ **you** and **make **_it_** right **

_What_ **we** were **and** _what_ **we** are **is** _hidden_ **in** the _**scars**_

_If_ **I** could take **you** _there, I_ **won't** let **go** This** I **swear

_You_ **won't** have** to **_wonder_ **what** we **are**

**'Cause** you **won't**_ have _**to** ever **look** too** far **

**It's** _hidden_ **in** the** scars **

* * *

Hard Breathing echoed through out the cold cells. Her gasps. His groans. Their sounds mixing. Combining. Becoming one.

His hands roamed as hers fallowed. He was hovering over her. She was under him. His black traces stuck to his sweaty face. Her pink locks spread across the flat pillow. His onyx orbs glared down at her. Her emerald eyes gleamed up at him. He was ice. She was fire. They were opposites. They were one. They belonged to each other.

His fingers rested on her hips. His lips pressed firmly against hers. Her fingers laced into his dark hair. Her lips danced with his. This was perfect.

The moon light shined onto there naked bodies. Highlighting them. Caressing them. Informing them that it would be alright. That no matter what, they had each other. Even though someone would come to switch positions with the knocked out guards. Even though she'd get in trouble for being with him. Even though they'd probably move his execution date up. It all didn't matter. All that mattered was the one next to them. The one they needed.

"I love you." She breathed. Her voice cracking slightly as a moan escaped her lips as he entered her. Filling her. Loving her. Showing her. Telling her.

Sasuke grunted, wrapping his arms around her back. Pressing his forehead against her shoulder as he moved. He would never admit it but he needed her. He needed her like he needed air. He needed her like a fish needed water. He needed her like positive needed negative. He needed her like Sakura needed him. He needed her.

Even when he pulled away from her and laid down on the bed that was hard as rock; even when she cuddled up to his warm form; even when he tried to act as though this meant nothing to him and even when he felt her kiss his neck softly.

"Don't leave me." He whispered. For once letting her in. Telling her what he wanted. What he needed. And she smiled as she nodded her head. Knowing. Obliging.

"I won't let go. This I swear." Sakura murmured, closing her eyes. She listened to his heart beat. She held him close. She gave him all of her. Just as he had given her.

"Hn" _I love you_.

...

...

...

"Let me out!" She screeched as she banged on the door, forcing her tired body against the metal. Tears streamed down her face. No. This couldn't happen to her. They couldn't do this to her.

"Sakura, this is for your own good." Tsunade. Tsunade didn't know anything! Sakura cried out, hitting her fists harder onto the door. If they took him from her they'd take her whole world. If they killed him they'd kill her. Why didn't they see it? Why didn't they understand!

"P-please don't take him from me! Please!" She cried, even though she knew it fell to death ears. No one was there anymore. Only her. Locked in this room. Her chakra drained. And all her hopes lost. Sliding to the floor she buried her face into her hand. Rocking her body back and force. Letting it shake. Letting go. Letting go of faith. Letting go of time. Letting go of trust. Letting go of...

_Herself._

"Don't take him! Kami-sama, don't take him from me! Please! Please!" She screamed helplessly. Not knowing what to do. Not knowing who to turn to. But the answer was obvious. _Nothing and No one._ She couldn't do anything. It was over. She couldn't get to him. She couldn't save him. There was no one to turn to. No one who wanted to help the traitor of the village. No one who understood.

"Sasuke-kun." She murmured as her hiccups broke her words. This was fair. He deserved more then this. He had suffered so much and yet no one wanted to help him. He was a lost soul. A lost soul who needed help. Who needed care. Who needed people to understand. Who needed her. But mostly, who needed love.

After catching her breath Sakura sighed. Her tears gone. She had nothing more to cry. She was numb. She was hurt. And she was lost. Every second that ticked by was another second closer to Sasuke's death. Another second closer to her death. Another second closer to _their _death.

"One more chance, Kami-sama. Give us one more chance." And with those words, as if there really was a God, she left her body begin to regain it's power.

...

...

...

"Today we are gathered here for an event that'll make history and change our lives as we know it." One of the elders spoke. His voice mighty. Proud. Excited. It sickened him. "Today the last Uchiha, the last threat to our village will fall at our feet." The crowd cheered. Happy. Happy he was dying. Happy he was leaving the world. And if that's what they all wanted, he wouldn't fight back. He'd let them slaughter him.

"And since we have such a wonderful savior among us, I think it's only right we allow him the honor of saving the village!" Another one of the elders spoke up. He was excited too. He wanted him to die too. The crowd cheered again. "He saved the village many times, he's won our hearts, and he's sure to be the next hokage as promised by Lady-Tsunade." Sasuke's eyes widened as the crowd once again cheered.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The third elder spoke up, causing a screech from the crowd. Not a devastated screech. Not a sad screech. An _excited _screech. Sasuke bowed his head as he heard the footsteps come closer to him. The footsteps of his best friend. The footsteps of the villages hero. The footsteps of the man he tried to beat. The man he tried to kill. The man that would take his life.

"Sasuke...Teme" His faint whisper only met Sasuke's ears. The Uchiha glanced up. Staring blankly at the male, but then he smirked. He smirked at the life they had shared. The battles they had fought. The jokes they had exchanged. The friendship they had created. The friendship they had broken. The bond they had repaired too many times to count. The moments that made them who they were. And of course the woman they both loved. The woman who brought them together. But lastly, he smirked for...

_Team Seven._

Naruto knew. He saw it. He knew everything about Sasuke. He knew his hurts. He knew his discomforts. And he knew his problems. He knew everything.

Gulping slightly, Naruto took the sword from the hokage herself, facing Sasuke and to everyone's surprise, he smiled. Not just any smile. He smiled a loving smile at the Uchiha. His _brother._ A smile that explained everything. A smile that meant everything. A smile that proved how much he loved Sasuke. And a smile that proved that no matter what he would always love Sasuke.

"Just do it, dobe." Was Sasuke's weak words. They cracked and they crumbled. He had awaited the day that his life would be taken from him. He awaited this day and yet he was scared. For once in his life it was scared out of his mind. He was scared to leave Sakura and he was scared to leave Naruto.

"Very well."

...

...

...

_

* * *

_

If **I** told **you**_ that _**I **_loved_ **you**

But **I'm** _doing_ alright **without** _you _

**it'd **_be_ **a **lie, **But **_I _**could **try

_I'd_ **run **a **thousand** miles, **Believe **_me_

**You're** _the _**only** one **I **_want_ **to **free **me **_to_ **break** down

Yea let's **break **_**down **_

_

* * *

_

Her lungs were burning and her eyes were stinging. Everything hurt, but she didn't care. She needed to get to him. She needed to save him.

"Sasuke-kun I won't let go! Hang on!" She yelled. Her voice was strangled and her mouth dry. She could feel her limbs burning, begging to stop, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

The streets were empty. Everyone was present to see the death of the Uchiha. Everyone couldn't wait. Those sick sick people. What had this place turned into? This place was hell and these people were the demons. This wasn't her home. This was a living death. A living hell hole.

And she was ready to break away. She was ready for him. She was ready to be Sakura. She was ready to be Sakura _Uchiha._

...

...

...

Blood pooled around the stage as everyone became silent. The birds didn't chirp. Children didn't whisper. Everyone was frozen. As if time had stopped.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he pulled the sword out of the flesh of the human before him, watching as his lifeless body fell to the ground. No one would have ever guessed that Naruto would have done what he did. No one would have ever imagined him to do it. But he did and he didn't regret it.

Glancing down at the old man Naruto had pierced in the heart with blank eyes, the blond switched his gaze towards the shocked Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I could never take you away from Sakura." He stated, coming closer to the onyx orbed man as he kneeled before him and began to undo the seals and chains that were around him. "And I could never let anyone else take you from _me._" The blond hissed, his body spiked with chakra instantly the second Sasuke was free. The nine tailed foxes powers being released.

_He wanted to be Hokage. He wanted people to look up to him. He wanted to be a hero. He wanted everyone to understand. At least, that's what he thought he wanted._

"AHH!" Naruto's battle screech echoed as he attacked the remaining elders and Tsunade. They jumped out of the way and Naruto broke the stage into pieces. They attacked, he moved. They went right, he went left. They attacked him from the back, Sasuke covered him. They tried to kill the two members of team seven, but they couldn't. Team seven was invincible together. Unstoppable.

_Now, he knew what he wanted. He didn't want to be Hokage if it meant giving up his best friend. He didn't want people to look up to him if it meant slaughtering the one who meant the most to him. He didn't want to be a hero if he had to do things he felt weren't right. He didn't want people to understand because they never would. They would never know. _

_What he truly wanted though was clear. He wanted a family. He wanted to be able to count on someone and love someone. He wanted Sakura and Sasuke. That's all he wanted and all he needed._

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running up to them and helping. Team seven truly would make history for they were more then a team. They were one. They were each other. And now, they would fight together. They would kill together. They would remain together. _Forever._

...

...

...

**

* * *

**

Yeah _I'll _**tell **_you_ **all** my **secrets**

_All_ **the** ones **I've** _kept_** inside **

**And** I'll** give **you **all** the _**reasons**_

_That_ you** faded **from **my** life

I** won't **let **you **go, _**Baby**_ come **here** close

I **won't** let** you **_walk __away _

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Stop!" Sakura squealed happily. Trying to push the Uchiha's lips away from her skin. Sasuke only smirked, continuing to kiss her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her neck. Anything and everything. Any way to show her he loved her. Any way to show her she meant everything to him. Any way to prove his devotion to her.

"Hn" He murmured, pulling her body closer to his, holding her. He continued to assault her with his lips, wanting nothing more but to have this last forever. Inside the small house that they had bought, he could hear Naruto's loud laughter as he watched the television, completely oblivious of what the two Uchiha's were doing outside. Not that he cared. He had Hinata. He had made sure to save her from the village before it burnt down to the ground in front of their eyes.

"You know sometimes I wish you'd read a dictionary." Sakura murmured, running her fingers through her lover's hair. Bending down, she kissed the top of his head while he attacked her collar bone.

"Sometimes I wish you'd stop reading the dictionary." He countered, capturing her lips in his before she would respond. Everything was perfect. As they lay there under the sun in the green grass showing each other there love for one another. As the birds sang once again and the world seemed to smile at them. They were happy. They were whole. They were lovers. They were friends. They were rivals. They were family.

_They were team seven._

"It's hidden in the scars." Sakura whispered as Sasuke withdrew from her, breathing heavily. His eyes bored into hers and he nodded.

"Our scars." He whispered back.

_Their Scars._

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR **_**SASUKE**_**! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! :D **

**(The song in this fiction was "Scars" by Miley Cyrus. I know a lot of you don't like her but she's my idol. I love her to death and I really think she's going to make it. She's just living her life and I admire her for that.)**

**So if all didn't figure out already this was a one-shot for Sasuke's birthday. I felt as though I should have made a story that reflected his character for his birthday. That's why it's not humor. Because Sasuke's not very funny... well at least he doesn't try to be. lol **

**I'm working on a one-shot right now for you all and it's a sequel to "SASUKE THE RED EYED BASTARD". Are you excited? Ha-ha! Well like people were asking for a sequel and I told someone I would if I reached 20 reviews on it. And I have 18 right now so I don't think it'll take long to get 20. So the sequel is in progress. Also another two birthday fics for Sasuke that I started yesterday but then stopped because of this one XD. And I have two others that I have started like a month ago, So I have many many story coming!**

**I hope you all liked it! :D ...I have a birthday present for Sasuke though! If you want to see what it is, go to my profile and look under the pictures I drew of Sayuri and Ryu, click that link and be amazed with my awesome birthday gifted! Ha-ha**

**REVIEW? :D**


End file.
